Dr. Fate (Injustice)
Dr. Fate is a playable character and fallen Superhero from Injustice 2. Like most incarnations of the DC hero, he is made up of two individuals, a human host, namely Kent Nelson, and the god Nabu. Unlike previous incarnations of Dr. Fate who are wise and just, this version is bitter, cynical and has utterly lost faith in humanity and the other heroes, as have the Lords of Fate. Though his mortal host Kent Nelson tries to fight back. Story Fate first appears in Green Arrow and Black Canary's chapter. He warns the two that a great darkness is coming and he doubts he can stop it. He also tells them that Gorilla Grodd (Whom Arrow and Canary had come to confront) is but a pawn of a greater master and that a new order is coming, one that Fate has foreseen. He orders both heroes to come with him while they still have a chance. The married heroes, however, refuse, claiming their loyalty to Batman. Fate tells them that everyone and everything they know will die and that they will come with him, even if he must resort to force. Either Arrow or Canary defeats him and removes his helmet, putting Kent in control again. Kent explains that he has lost control of Nabu and that he must implore the Lords of Order to aid humanity. When Arrow and Canary ask Kent what is going on, Kent reveals that the Lord's magic prevents him from saying more because he has changed fate too many times and that Earth's fate is no longer clear. Kent dons the helmet again, and Fate explains that mere mortals cannot stop the threat and that Earth's fate is in the Gods hands. He then teleports away. Later, Kent is seen wandering the streets of a ruined Metropolis and sees buildings being absorbed by Brainiac's ship a dying woman begging for help. He tries to help her, but Nabu orders him to stop, causing the woman to die. Distraught, Kent asks why he can't stop this, why won't Nabu let Kent fight back, and how could there be order if Brainiac wins. Nabu tells Kent that humanity breeds chaos and that Brainiac is ordered. Later, as Batman and Superman storm Brainiac's ship, Fate appears to them and accuses both of them of bringing chaos to the universe and that Brainiac will correct their mistakes. Either Batman or Superman can fight Fate and in the end, Superman crushes Nabu's helmet, destroying the god and freeing Kent from the Lords of Order. Kent implores Batman and Superman to work together to defeat Brainiac or else the Lords of Order will impose order themselves. Before he can finish his warning though, Brainiac kills him. Ending Category:Magic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Misanthropes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Possessor Category:Multi-Beings Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Enforcer Category:Fanatics Category:Immortals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Traitor Category:InJustice Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Remorseful